This invention relates to an analyzer and method for collecting particles and analyzing a substance obtained from the particles.
Analysis of a substance in a gas or particles has been required in an engineering field and an environmental field. In particular, the environmental field requires an analyzer for measuring, with high sensitivity, a gas or floating particles in air rapidly or in real time to confirm the state of environmental pollution. Further, the engineering field requires, in a production process or quality control, an analyzer for measuring, with high sensitivity, a gas component or a particle component rapidly or in real time.
For example, International Patent WO2012/063796 discloses a method of analyzing particles in real time while collecting the particles continuously. In this method, a subject places his/her hand or an IC card over an authentication plane so that air is jetted thereto. Thus, explosive particles adhering to the hand or the IC card are separated to be sucked through a sampling port, and are collected by means of a cyclonic phenomenon to be analyzed in real time. This method enables rapid detection of particles, but in a case of a trace component, the sensitivity of an analysis unit may be insufficient.
The related art has a problem in that, when the substance obtained from the collected particles is intended to be analyzed rapidly or in real time, the sensitivity for detecting a low-concentration sample is insufficient.